3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment (Australia)
|allegiance= |type=Line Cavalry |branch=Army |dates=1981 – Present |specialization=Armoured Personnel Carrier |command_structure=3rd Brigade |size=One squadron |current_commander= |garrison=Townsville |ceremonial_chief=HRH The Prince of Wales (Colonel-in-Chief, RAAC) |ceremonial_chief_label=Colonel-in-Chief |motto=''Resolute''/''Tenacious'' |march=''Old Comrades''/''Light Cavalry'' |battles= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch }} 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment is an armoured regiment of the Australian Army, and is third in seniority in the Royal Australian Armoured Corps. The regiment was formed in 1981 through the amalgamation of the 3rd Cavalry Regiment and the 4th Cavalry Regiment. Currently there is only one squadron in existence, 'B' Squadron, which is currently part of the 3rd Brigade and is based in Townsville, Queensland. Recent deployments have included Iraq, Afghanistan and Timor Leste. The unit operates the Bushmaster Protected Mobility Vehicle (PMV). History 3rd Cavalry Regiment The 3rd Cavalry Regiment was formed in beginning of 1967 when, as a result of a re-organisation of the units of the Royal Australian Armoured Corps, the 1st Armoured Personnel Carrier Squadron which was serving in Vietnam at the time, was renamed as 'A' Squadron, 3rd Cavalry Regiment. At the same time 'B' Squadron, 3rd Cavalry Regiment was formed in Australia to provide a follow-on force and relieve 'A' Squadron at the end of their tour.Hopkins 1978, p. 244. As such, both 'A' and 'B' Squadrons of the 3rd Cavalry Regiment would continue this extensive service throughout the remainder of Australia's involvement in Vietnam as part of the 1st Australian Task Force. The rotation of these two squadrons would continue until the withdrawal of Australian forces in 1972.Anderson 2002, p. 280. Prior to this, however, when 'A' Squadron was relieved by 'B' Squadron on 13 May 1969,Hopkins 1978, p. 268. most of its personnel were transferred to 2nd Cavalry Regiment while 'B' Squadron, 3rd Cavalry Regiment finished their tour in country on 6 January 1971 when they were relieved by 'A' Squadron and returned to Australia. 'B' Squadron was subsequently relocated in Townsville to form the Regular Army Squadron presence in the north.Hopkins 1978, p. 303. They remained at Townsville until they were amalgamated with the 4th Cavalry Regiment in 1981. 4th Cavalry Regiment The 4th Cavalry Regiment was raised in late 1971 at Enoggera Barracks by redesignating 'B' Squadron, 2nd Cavalry Regiment.Hopkins 1978, p. 299. This squadron subsequently became 'A' Squadron in the new regiment. In 1975, the regiment raised a regimental headquarters and a second squadron, known as 'B' Squadron, to complete its establishment. Amalgamation In 1981 the decision was made to amalgamate the two regiments to form the 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment. After this, the unit was moved to Enoggera Barracks in Brisbane. On 14 May 1986, while at Enoggera, His Royal Highness Prince Phillip, the Duke of Edinburgh, presented the 3rd Cavalry Regiment’s guidon to the 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment.Anderson 2002, p. 282. Current status Role and structure The 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment currently consists of a single squadron, 'B' Squadron. It is a Regular Army unit based in Townsville and provides armoured transport to the 3rd Brigade and is equipped with Bushmaster infantry mobility vehicles. The unit currently consists of three troops: two line and one support/reconnaissance. Battle honours * Vietnam War: Long Tan, Bien Hoa, Coral–Balmoral, Hat Dich, Binh Ba, Vietnam 1965–72.These battle honours are inherited from 3rd Cavalry Regiment. See also * Military history of Australia during the Vietnam War Notes References * Anderson, Paul. (2002). When the Scorpion Stings: The History of the 3rd Cavalry Regiment, South Vietnam 1965–72. Allen & Unwin. ISBN 978-1-86508-743-6. * External links * 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment Association * Official Website * Australian Armour Website Category:Armoured and cavalry regiments of the Australian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1981